Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger
Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャー|Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā), translated into English as 100-Beast Squadron Gaoranger,Gao is Japanese onomatopoeia equivalent to a roaring sound, yet the Gaoranger roll call uses the kanji 牙吠, which mean "fang" and "howl", respectively The kanji for 100 Beasts, (百獣|Hyakujū) also means "All of the Beasts." was Toei Company Limited's 25th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in Power Rangers: Wild Force. Plot from Gaoranger vs Super Sentai. "Do you all know? This is the beautiful blue Earth that we all live upon. Many dangeruos, dark beings have tried to destroy it's beauty. But don't worry, The Earth has courageous warriors that stand up to evil. Their passionate souls have protected this planet's beauty. Five people have inhearited the souls of these warriors and continued the fight..." One thousand years ago, a war raged between humans and the demonic Org race. With the help of the Power Animals, the ancient Gao Warriors were able to defeat the Org's leader, Hyakkimaru, and seal the Orgs. Today, the Orgs have begun to revive, and five warriors have been chosen by the Power Animals. They must abandon their current lives and become the new generation of Gaorangers to protect the life of Earth. Characters Gaorangers Arsenal *G-Phones *Gao Jewels *Beast King Swords *Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken **Lion Fang/Gao Mane Buster Normal/Final Mode **Eagle Sword ***Feather Cutters **Shark Cutters **Bison Axe **Tiger Baton *"Gaoranger Storm" *G-Brace Phone *Gao Hustler Rod Saber/Sniper/Break Mode *Falcon Summoner Gun/Arrow/Summoner Mode Power Animals *GaoKing Sword & Shield **GaoKing ***GaoLion ***GaoEagle ***GaoShark - Cracker ***GaoBison - Another Leg ***GaoTiger - Cracker **GaoElephant - Sword and Shield *GaoMuscle **GaoBear & GaoPolar - (Double) Knuckle **GaoGorilla *Soul Bird *GaoHunter **GaoWolf/Wolf Roader - Another Arm **GaoHammerhead - Another Arm **GaoLigator *GaoGod **GaoLeon **GaoConder **GaoSawshark **GaoBuffalo **GaoJaguar *GaoKnight **GaoKong *GaoIcarus **GaoGiraffe - Spear **GaoRhinos & GaoMajiro - Striker **GaoDias - Cross Horn **GaoFalcon *GaoKentaurus Allies *Tetomu *Kaito *Princess Iriya *Murasaki *Charcoal Grill Org (34) *Dream Sentai **Soukichi Banba / Big One **Yuusuke Amamiya / Red Falcon **Miku Imamura / MegaPink **Gouki / GingaBlue **Daimon Tatsumi / GoYellow **Red Warriors ***Kaijou Tsuyoshi / AkaRanger ***Gorou Sakurai / Spade Ace ***Masao Den / Battle Japan ***Ippei Akaki / DenjiRed ***Takayuki Hiba / VulEagle II ***Ken'ichi Akama / GoggleRed ***Hokuto Dan / DynaRed ***Shirou Gou / Red One ***Tsurugi Hiryuu / Change Dragon ***Jin / Red Flash ***Takeru (Maskman) / Red Mask ***Riki Honoo / Red Turbo ***Gaku Hoshikawa / FiveRed ***Ryuu Tendou / Red Hawk ***Yamato Tribe Prince Geki / TyrannoRanger ***Ryou Tenkasei / RyuuRanger ***Sasuke / NinjaRed ***Gorou Hoshino / OHRed ***Kyosuke Jinnai / Red Racer ***Kenta Date / MegaRed ***Ryouma / GingaRed ***Matoi Tatsumi / GoRed ***Tatsuya Asami / TimeRed *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Demon Tribe Org *Org Master (1-49) *Highness Duke Orgs **Ultimate Org Hyakkimaru (23, 33, 37, flashback) **Ultimate Org Senki (50-51) ***Highness Duke Org Shuten (3-14, 47-49) ***Highness Duke Org Ura (14-24, 26-30, 47-49)/Ultimate Form Ura (30-31) ***Highness Duke Org Rasetsu (32-44, 47-49) **Lost Highness Rakushaasa (Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Duke Orgs **Duke Org Yabaiba (1-26, 31-Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger)/Armored Yabaiba (26-31) **Duchess Org Tsuetsue (1-26, 31-42, 47-Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai)/Highness Duchess Org Onihime (25)/Armored Tsuetsue (26-31) **Three Org Brothers (Movie) ***Zeus Org ***Poseidon Org ***Hades Org **Duke Orgs Kyurara & Propla (32-33) **Duke Org Dorodoro (42-43) ***The Shade Rangers (43) *Orgettes Baron Orgs *Turbine Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Plugma Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Barbwire Org (2) *Camera Org (3) *Temble Bell Org (4, 42-43) *Tire Org (5, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 42-43) *Wedding Dress Org (6, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Boat Org (7, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Signal Org (8, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Cell Phone Org (9, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Bulldozer Org (10, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Samurai Doll Org (11) *Copy Org (12) **Copy Squadron Copyranger (12) *Freezer Org (13) *Vacuum Cleaner Org (15) *Bus Org (17) *Clock Org (18, 42-43) *Glasses Org (19) *Scooter/Bike Org (20) *Human Boy Specimen Org (21) *Lawnmower Org (22) *Chimera Org (24) *Karaoke Org (25) *Thousand-Year Evil Orgs (27-29) **Vase Org (27) **Bowling Org (28) **Tombstone Org (29, 43) *Blacksmith Org (35) *Magic Flute Org (36, 42) *Juggling Org (37) *Animal Tamer Org (38, 42) *Monitor Org (39) *Tinplate Org (40) *Christmas/Suffering Org (41) *New's Year's Org (46) *Steam Engine Org (47) *''Snowman Org'' (ex) Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have Multiple Fusions. *GaoSilver is the first non-core warrior whose actor is credited in the opening credits, starting with Episode 28, as well as being the first non-core warrior featured in the theatrical Super Sentai movie: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: Fire Mountain Roars. *This is the first anniversary Sentai whose V-Cinema production Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai was the first to feature the anniversary team join forces with members from various past Super Sentai teams instead of with the previous team for their team-up special. *Despite having already dubbed Power Rangers Wild Force, a Korean dub of Gaoranger called Power Rangers Jungle Force is currently being shown in South Korea instead of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Episodes =References= Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *